


Breathless (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: During a moment of passion Liam and his girlfriend take things a step up.
Relationships: Liam de Lioncourt / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 10





	Breathless (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of Kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 4: Choking

Salacia lay back in bed staring up at her vampiric lover. Liam was...well something else. Even for a vampire. The witch smiled at him as he traced his fingers along her jaw. He kissed her gently. 

His unoccupied and lowered to slip his fingers into her waiting entrance. She gasped his name and arched her hips towards him. He smirked. She was so wet and eager. She licked her lips and panted. 

“Liam…” she felt him begin to move his fingers and her words were cut off in a squeal. 

He smirked and began to finger her. She whimpered his name over and over as his fingers moved inside of her. He traced her jaw again. 

“May I?” He purred. 

She knew what he was asking for and he knew that she enjoyed it. She licked her lips and nodded breathlessly. 

“Come now, pet, you know I need to hear you say it.” He chuckled. 

“Yes.” She gasped out. 

He smirked and his hand which had been on her jaw slid down to her neck and his smirk turned darker. He began to curl his fingers harder inside of her and gave her neck a gentle squeeze. Which caused her to whine and gasp. He held her neck for a short time before releasing, fingering her the entire time. She whimpered and looked up at him with shimmering silver eyes. 

He then began to choke her again, his hand a slight bit tighter than before.

Her mouth fell open as she whimpered his name when he released her neck again. 

She whimpered her inner walls beginning to convulse as he fingered her. 

“Are you going to cum?” He purred. 

She began to whine out an answer only for her words to be cut off as he began to choke her again. Her body shook as he curled his fingers handed and his thumb brushed her clit. Before she could even think her body shook and her inner walls convulsed as an orgasm wracked her body. He smirked and let her neck go allowing her to come down. She whined loudly and threw her arms around his neck as he slid his fingers out of her. 

She pressed her body up to his and he held her tightly. He knew how harsh an orgasm caused by that could be. He smiled and kissed her temple gently. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” He asked. 

“Perfect Liam...I just need to be held for a moment.” She panted. 

He smiled and did just that. There was plenty of time to continue their fun. But aftercare was one of the most important parts of all of this.


End file.
